Daddy & I
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Wu Yifan adalah seorang duda sekaligus single parent bagi putri tunggalnya - Wu Luhan. Ikuti suka dan duka serta perjalanan Yifan dalam mengurus putrinya, terutama saat Luhan mulai beranjak dewasa. / "Kamu sebenarnya bangga 'kan punya papa gaul nan keren ganteng kayak papa gini?" / "Pa, aku punya pacar..." / KrisHan (Dad-Daughtie), HunHan, etc. / GS.
1. PROLOGUE

**Cast: Kris, Luhan, Tao. - Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen, etc.**

**Pairing: KrisHan (Dad-Daughter), HunHan (Couple), etc.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, sad story (sometimes), depressing (sometimes), and confusing plot.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO is God's and their parents'.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung, kini tengah menggenggam tangan istrinya yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan lembut. Peluh mengaliri dahi mulusnya dan turun menuju ke leher jenjangnya. Tatapan teduh dilemparkan oleh pria itu kepada wanita yang kini terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah berjuang dengan keras melahirkan seorang nyawa ke dunia fana yang kini tengah mereka tempati. Tangannya yang bebas, merapihkan rambut basah istrinya dan mengelus surai lembutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat sang istri mengulum sebuah senyuman puas dan lega.<p>

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang suster wanita datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah buntalan berwarna _pink_ di gendongannya. Pria dengan surai pirang itu pun ternganga saat suster itu mendekatkan buntalan itu ke hadapannya. Tak terasa, air mata telah menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, anak pertama anda sekalian sangatlah cantik."

Genggaman tangan mereka bertambah erat, jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat saat bayi yang terbungkus nyaman di dalam kain berwarna _pink_ itu menggeliat pelan. Dengan perlahan, pria bermarga Wu itu meraih buntalan _pink_ itu, mengabaikan senyuman penuh arti sang suster yang ditujukan kepadanya serta istrinya. Tubuhnya serasa hangat saat akhirnya putri pertamanya tengah berada di dalam gendongannya. Senyumannya merekah saat bayi mungil itu membuka kedua mata besar nan indahnya. Tak terasa, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya lagi.

"_Hey_..." bisiknya parau sembari menahan isak tangisnya. "_Hey, my baby girl._"

Sang istri mengusap lengannya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum. Dia tahu betapa bahagia suaminya saat akhirnya putri kecil mereka terlahir di dunia. Bahkan sejak awal mereka menikah, pria blasteran Canada-China itu telah menginginkan seorang anak perempuan yang bisa ia manjakan nantinya.

"Aku papamu, namaku Yifan." mata tajamnya memperhatikan setiap gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh putri kecilnya. Dia begitu mungil, dengan kulit putih seperti dirinya, hidung bangir nan mungil seperti ibunya, bibir mungil ber-warna merah muda, dan mata besar layaknya dirinya. Sungguh, bayi kecil Wu sangatlah sempurna.

Sadar bahwa istrinya juga pasti ingin segera menggendong dan menyusui bayi yang baru beberapa jam lalu dia lahirkan, Wu Yifan segera menyerahkan buntalan kecil itu, dan menaruhnya ke gendongan istrinya dengan lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Yifan sebelum menatap putri kecilnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan menggemaskan.

"Halo, sayang..." bisiknya lembut. "Mama senang, ternyata putri mama cantik sekali."

Yifan tersenyum mendengar sang istri yang berbicara dengan anak mereka yang bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa. Diperhatikannya buntalan _pink_ yang terus bergerak-gerak kecil itu.

"Namaku Wu Zitao, dan namamu..."

"Lu Han."

Zitao mengedipkan matanya bingung sembari menatap ke arah suaminya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit takut. Dapat ia lihat pria yang ia cintai meneguk air liurnya sendiri dengan kasar, membuatnya tersenyum manis. Melihat senyuman yang dilemparkan Zitao padanya, Yifan pun turut tersenyum.

"Lu Han..." gumam Zitao sambil mengecup hidung mungil Luhan, membuat bayi cantik itu menggeliat geli setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, Wu Luhan."

43 - 17

"Mama mama!" Luhan kecil yang saat itu baru berumur 5 tahun berlari menuju seorang wanita dengan tubuh ramping yang tengah memoles wajahnya dengan _make up_ sembari memperhatikan refleksi bayangannya di sebuah cermin. Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang anak yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia pun terkekeh gemas.

"Ada apa sayang? Mengapa kamu merengut seperti itu?" Zitao meletakkan peralatan _make up_ nya di meja rias, lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan dan mendudukkan putri tunggalnya itu ke pangkuannya.

"Papa nakal, ma!" gerutunya sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu, sementara Zitao hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya bingung.

Belum sempat Zitao membuka mulut untuk bertanya lebih lanjut kepada putrinya, sang suami - Wu Yifan, berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar mereka sambil memanggil-manggil nama Luhan. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah _dress_ mungil yang lucu, yang pastinya adalah kepunyaan Luhan. Gadis cilik itu merengut tidak suka saat melihat sosok ayahnya yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya di hadapan dirinya dan ibunya.

"Mengapa kalian seperti ini, _eoh?_ Mama sungguh bingung." Zitao menggerutu kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, persis seperti anaknya.

Luhan memutar badannya menghadap ibunya dan memeluk leher jenjang ibunya sembari menatap wajah cantik wanita itu lekat-lekat.

"Papa bilang Lulu harus pakai _dress_ yang dipilihkan papa, tapi Lulu tidak suka, ma!" jeritnya kesal. Zitao pun melirik ke arah suaminya yang kini tengah menarik nafas panjang, pastinya dia sedang menahan kekesalannya menghadapi putri tunggal mereka yang sangat bawel layaknya dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi _dress_ yang dipilihkan papa sangat bagus, Lu." Zitao memberi komentar sambil membujuk anaknya yang cantik itu.

"_See?!_ Bahkan mama setuju dengan papa, _baby_ Lu." kilah Yifan cepat sambil mengangkat kedua _dress_ mungil dengan desain dan warna yang berbeda tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

"_I don't wanna wear those dresses!_" Luhan menjerit kesal. Kenapa sih, ayah dan ibunya tidak ada yang mau mendukungnya? Mereka berdua malah berkomplotan untuk menyuruh Luhan memakai _dress-dress_ kuno itu.

Sungguh Luhan kecil yang polos, tidak menyadari betapa sakit hati kedua orangtuanya karena putri kecil mereka tidak menyukai pakaian yang telah mereka beli bersama dengan harapan tinggi untuk putri mereka satu-satunya itu. Yifan mulai tersenyum kecut sambil perlahan menurunkan kedua _dress_ itu dan melipatnya. Sebuah tarikan nafas dilancarkannya sebelum kemudian, pria itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman tampan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, papa tidak akan memaksa. Lain kali papa akan belikan Lulu pakaian yang lebih bagus lagi." kemudian, sosok tinggi menjulang itu pun berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari kamarnya dan istrinya.

Zitao menatap sosok lesu Yifan dengan tatapan sedih sementara Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil mengusir ayahnya. Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan kedua _dress_ yang dibeli oleh orangtuanya itu di malam natal. Padahal, Luhan lebih menginginkan _dress pink_ dengan taburan _glitter_ bintang-bintang yang lucu sebagai hadiah natalnya, bukan dua buah _dress_ berbahan _tafeta_ ber-warna ungu dan hijau pastel dengan pita besar menghiasi bagian punggungnya.

"Mama tidak menyangka Lulu jahat sekali."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung sambil terus menatap wajah cantik ibunya yang kini tengah menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Dia tidak menyukai orangtuanya yang bersedih, terutama ibunya.

"Lulu tidak jahat, ma..." gadis cilik itu membantah, lebih tepatnya mencicit pelan sebagai bentuk bantahannya. Zitao mengulas senyuman tipis memperhatikan tingkah laku buah hatinya.

"Lulu tahu tidak? Papa mengumpulkan berbukit-bukit uang untuk membelikan Lulu _dress-dress_ manis tadi?" Luhan mengedipkan mata besar bak rusanya dengan lucu.

"Berbukit-bukit?" ulangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga dengan lucunya, membuat Zitao gemas dibuatnya. Ibu muda itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan polos dari anaknya.

Dikecupnya pipi gembul Luhan dengan gemas, kemudian lengannya menarik tubuh mungil anaknya itu ke dalam dekapan hangat khas seorang ibu. Dielusnya surai _caramel_ nan panjang milik gadis kecilnya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian, wanita itu iseng mencubit hidung mungil anaknya itu, membuatnya kaget sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Zitao pun turut mengerucutkan bibirnya, bermaksud meledek anaknya itu, dan ia pun tertawa renyah saat anaknya itu menggerutu tak suka sambil mendorong lengannya menjauh dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Lulu tau tidak, papa sangat menyayangi Lulu." wanita itu berucap sesudah selesai tertawa. "Papa yang membuat nama Luhan, karena Lulu sangat cantik dan anggun seperti rusa betina kecil yang baru lahir saat itu."

Luhan hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita ibunya dengan seksama. Lagi-lagi mulut mungilnya menganga lucu. Zitao yang menyadari hal itu pun terkekeh pelan sebelum mendorong dagu lancip anaknya ke atas supaya mulutnya menutup.

"Papa adalah orang pertama yang menggendong Lulu... Sebenernya suster sih." Zitao mengendikkan bahunya. "Tapi tetap saja. Dan kata pertama yang bisa Lulu ucapkan adalah 'Papa'."

Gadis manis itu memperhatikan saat ibunya mendekatkan wajah cantiknya padanya dan mengelus hidung mungilnya dengan hidung mancungnya itu dengan gemas.

"Papa sangat menyayangi Lulu. Apakah Lulu menyayangi papa juga?"

Tanpa ragu, Luhan kecil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap sebelum mengulum sebuah senyuman khas bocahnya. "Lulu sayang papa mama!" ucapnya lantang.

"Kalau begitu, segera cari papa, pakai salah satu _dress_ yang tadi papa bawakan, lalu kita segera berangkat menuju rumah Xing Xing-_ahjumma_, okay?"

Gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia segera turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan berlari keluar dari kamar besar milik orangtuanya sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Zitao menarik nafas pelan sebelum mengulum senyum gemas. Putri tunggalnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan dan manja. _Well_, dirinya dan Yifan memang patut disalahkan atas sifat manja yang melekat pada diri Luhan itu. Ya, mereka selalu memanjakan Luhan bahkan semenjak gadis itu masih kecil. Namun, dirinyalah yang memang paling sering memanjakan gadis mungil itu, meskipun Yifan juga sangat menyayanginya.

Wanita itu pun segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk _dress_ ketat yang membalut tubuh langsingnya itu, meluruskannya sekaligus menghilangkan debu-debu yang mungkin saja menempel di sana. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di cermin sekilas sebelum bibir kucingnya mengulum sebuah senyuman puas. Bahkan setelah melahirkan Luhan, tubuhnya masih tetap langsing seperti dulu kala. Ya, salahkan lah pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berada dalam kondisi tubuh langsing namun berisi itu. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang terletak di samping lemari besar yang berisi koleksi pakaian-pakaiannya itu. Dibukanya pintu lemari yang terbuat dari kayu putih itu dan menampilkan jejeran _stiletto_ serta sepatu-sepatu cantik milik seorang Wu Zitao. Dengan cepat, wanita itu mengambil sebuah _stiletto_ pendek berwarna perak yang cocok dengan _dress_ ketat berwarna perak dengan beberapa berlian oranye di sekitar kerah dan lengannya. Zitao merapihkan rambutnya sekali lagi dan baru akan keluar dari kamar sebelum Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan Luhan di gendongannya.

"Sudah siap, sayang?" pria tampan dengan tinggi yang terlampau dari tinggi normal laki-laki pada umumnya itu menggoyang-goyangkan Luhan yang tampak manis dengan _dress_ ungu pastel yang dikenakannya.

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil tas tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri keluarga kecilnya. Pemberi kebahagiaannya. Dikecupnya bibir penuh Yifan dengan lembut, lalu wanita itu mengecup pipi gembil anaknya.

"_Let's go?_"

43 - 17

Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk berukuran king nya itu. Di sampingnya, Zitao juga turut merebahkan tubuhnya. Mereka baru saja selesai menidurkan Luhan di kamarnya setelah akhirnya pulang dari rumah Joonmyun dan Yixing. Perlahan, pria berusia 31 tahun itu mengelus pipi lembut istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan sukses mendapat respon sebuah senyuman dari istri cantiknya yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu. Perlahan, Zitao dapat menyadari raut lelah yang tampak di wajah tampan suaminya itu. Tangannya pun mengusap pipi tirus Yifan, dan menepuknya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa,_ gege?_" tanyanya lembut.

Yifan menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, _baobei_. Aku hanya bingung saja." balasnya dengan suara parau. Zitao mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya wanita cantik bermata panda itu lagi, sementara suami dengan alis tebalnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Lalu?"

"Ini tentang Luhan, _Peach_. Mengapa aku susah sekali dekat dengannya..." keluhnya. Nada sedih tersirat dalam setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan, dan Zitao dapat mengetahui itu. Tentu saja, setelah bersama dengan lelaki blasteran ini selama 7 tahun lebih, tentu saja dia mengetahui banyak hal mengenai seorang Wu Yifan.

"Kau dekat dengannya, sayang."

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu sendiri betapa Luhan seperti kurang...menganggapku ada..." kata-kata terakhir dia bisikkan dengan sangat pelan, namun Zitao dapat mendengarnya. "Dia hanya menginginkanmu. Dia tidak membutuhkan papa yang tidak keren sepertiku, sayang. Apakah aku kurang dalam memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang?"

Zitao menatap suaminya dengan tatapan nanar, namun tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa, karena dia tahu masih ada banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh pria itu mengenai buah hati mereka.

"Aku sangat menyayangi _Princess_ Lu kita." ucapnya. "Dia adalah anak yang sempurna, anak yang selalu aku minta pada Tuhan selama ini. Dia anak kita yang memang sempurna bagi kita, _Peach._"

Ya, Zitao dapat mengingat jelas di malam setelah mereka melangsungkan upacara pernikahan mereka, Yifan mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bisa membuat seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan manis. Manja, periang seperti Zitao, namun juga ber-karisma seperti Yifan. Meskipun saat itu mereka sempat berdebat karena Zitao lebih menginginkan anak laki-laki ketimbang anak perempuan, namun apa yang bisa dia perbuat. Mata Yifan berbinar menyampaikan kesungguhan akan keinginannya memiliki anak perempuan, dan pria itu selalu meminta seorang anak perempuan kepada Tuhan setiap mereka pergi ke gereja. Lambat laun, Zitao pun mengikuti suaminya, dan membantunya memohon kepada Tuhan agar mereka dikaruniai putri kecil yang cantik. Dan akhirnya, Tuhan mengabulkan doa-doa mereka. Lahirlah Wu Luhan yang lebih berharga daripada emas berlian apapun di dunia bagi Wu Yifan dan Wu Zitao.

"Dia menyayangi kita berdua, _gege._" Zitao akhirnya membalas. Ditatapnya mata tajam milik Yifan lekat-lekat sebelum bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir penuh milik suaminya itu. "Hanya masalah waktu, semakin besar dirinya, semakin dia sadar betapa kerennya papa Wu Yifan _nya_ Luhan."

Yifan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Zitao. Istrinya ini memang yang terbaik, selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan tersenyum.

"_Xie xie, wo de Peach. You really are the best_." bisiknya lembut sebelum mencium bibir kucing Zitao dalam dengan penuh cinta.

43 - 17

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun saat ini, dirinya tengah menggendong Luhan yang sudah berusia 9 tahun sambil menatap tubuh istrinya yang telah didandani dengan sangat cantik tengah terkulai lemah di dalam sebuah peti. Wajahnya pucat, namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Bibir kucingnya tetap mengulum sebuah senyum, meskipun mungkin hanya dirinya yang menyadari bahwa wanita itu tersenyum. Yifan telah memegang tangan halus istrinya itu beberapa menit yang lalu dan dia bersumpah, tangan yang biasanya memberikan kehangatan baginya itu terasa sangat dingin.

Wu Zitao telah meninggal dunia.

Setelah berjuang melawan kanker payudara yang ternyata telah lama ada di dalam dirinya, wanita cantik berdarah asli China itu pun akhirnya dijemput Tuhan menuju alam yang lebih baik, dimana dia tidak perlu lagi merasa kesakitan sambil melawan penyakitnya lagi. Wanita manis nan menggemaskan itu meninggal di usia yang masih bisa dibilang muda - 32 tahun. Meninggalkan seorang suami berusia 35 tahun serta seorang anak yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 4 sekolah dasar.

Yifan tahu, tak akan ada lagi yang memanggil namanya dengan nada manja. Tak akan ada lagi wanita yang membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan menenangkannya di saat dia kelelahan. Tak akan ada lagi Zitao yang membuatkannya secangkir kopi hangat di malam hari saat dia sedang harus lembur di rumah. Kartu kreditnya akan tetap utuh, tidak berkurang sepeser pun karena sang istri yang hobi belanja itu telah tiada. Dan satu yang pasti, dia kehilangan sebelah sayapnya. Sayap yang membantunya membangun keluarga kecilnya. Yifan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan jasad ibunya yang cantik.

Luhan telah kehilangan ibunya.

Bagaimana Yifan bisa menahan airmata saat memikirkan hal itu? Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjadi _single parent_ bagi Luhan. Bagi putri tunggalnya yang bahkan tidak pernah mau terbuka padanya. Hanya ada mama, mama, dan mama di otak serta hati Luhan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengurus Luhan dengan baik? Saat ini dia baru bisa mengakui bahwa dia adalah ayah yang buruk karena tidak memiliki rencana apapun dalam mengasuh anaknya dengan baik. Luhan harus tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan manis layaknya Zitao. Namun, dengan hilangnya wanita itu dari dunia ini, Yifan pesimis dapat menjadikan Luhan anak yang seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik? Bagaimana kalau Luhan terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang salah? Tak terasa, air mata benar-benar menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Papa..." suara gadis kecil yang begitu dicintainya membuyarkan lamunannya. Yifan menatap anaknya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Papa jangan menangis, Lulu sedih sekali..."

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Yifan tatkala Luhan mulai menangis dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Gadis kecil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang ayah dan menangis meraung-raung membayangkan sosok ibunya yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjaganya dan bermain bersamanya lagi.

Hati Yifan pilu. Tangisan Luhan adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Sikap Luhan tidak berbeda jauh dengan Zitao, dan itulah mengapa hatinya terasa sesak saat mendengar tangisan Luhan, mengingatkannya pada tangisan Zitao, yang ia deklarasikan sebagai hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

"_Uljjima, baby Lu... Daddy's here for you. I'll take care of you from now on._"

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari semenjak kepergian Zitao, Yifan selalu terbangun sendirian di kasurnya, tanpa sosok sang istri yang biasanya akan menatapnya dan tersenyum manis di pagi hari, membuatnya semangat dalam menjalani hidup. Selama 5 hari itu, Yifan selalu terbangun dengan air mata yang mengucur deras menuruni pipinya, dan selama 5 hari itu pula anaknya - Wu Luhan - selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Tidak mau pergi ke sekolah, tidak mau menonton tv, tidak mau makan ataupun minum, hanya berdiam diri di kamar sambil sesekali memandangi foto ibunya yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Pagi hari, pria berusia 35 tahun itu akan masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya dan menyuapinya sarapan, serta memberinya segelas susu. Di siang hari, dia menitipkan anaknya itu pada tetangga mereka, dan Yifan selalu berusaha untuk pulang cepat di malam hari supaya dia bisa menyuapi Luhan makan malam dan menemaninya di rumah. Yifan memaklumi sikap anaknya itu, dia pasti sangat terpukul. Namun, kali ini dia sudah tidak tahan. Dia tidak boleh selalu seperti itu atau dia akan sakit. Zitao juga pasti sedih apabila mengetahui kondisi anak semata wayangnya yang seperti ini.

"_Baby_ Lu, bangun sayang." Yifan mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya kini tengah membawa sebuah nampan kecil dengan semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu serta air putih. "Waktunya sarapan, hm? Papa akan menemani Lulu seharian di rumah. Papa tidak akan ke kantor hari ini."

Biasanya, Yifan akan mendapat jawaban dari anaknya meskipun hanya gumaman. Namun kali ini, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar Luhan. Dengan degup jantung yang cepat, pria berstatus duda itu pun membuka kamar anaknya perlahan dan berjalan memasuki kamar minimalis itu. Ditutupnya pintu kamar anaknya, dan kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah anaknya yang kini tengah meringkuk di balik _bed cover_ ber-gambar Bambi nya itu.

"Sayang?" ayah muda itu meletakkan sarapan anaknya di sebuah meja nakas kayu yang terletak di samping tempat tidur anaknya, lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur. "Lu, papa suapi ya?" tawarnya lembut.

Perlahan, Luhan mulai menurunkan _bed cover_ yang tadinya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang merah dengan bekas air mata yang ketara di pipinya. Gadis kecil itu masih sesenggukkan, dan badannya bergetar kecil. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam _handphone_ kesayangannya - kado ulang tahunnya yang ke 8 dari kedua orangtuanya. Hati Yifan serasa ditusuk pisau melihat kondisi anaknya itu.

"Luhan..." dia pun membawa tubuhnya mendekat kepada Luhan. Gadis cilik itu pun mulai menangis lagi dan merangkak ke pangkuan ayahnya. Dipeluknya leher ayahnya itu dengan erat dan tangisannya pun bertambah keras.

Yifan memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya itu dengan erat sambil sesekali mengelus punggung sempit putri tunggalnya itu. Kemudian dia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut Zitao yang bernyanyi dan mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk anaknya itu. Awalnya dia kaget, namun saat menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari handphone Luhan, dia pun mendesah kecewa.

"Lulu merindukan mama. Lulu ingin sama mama..." isak gadis kecil itu. "Papa, panggilkan mama kesini."

Bagaimana caranya? Oh, dia juga sangat ingin memanggil Zitao kesini sekarang juga dan memeluk tubuh mereka berdua dengan erat. Dia menginginkan istrinya kembali dan berkumpul bersama mereka. Ada banyak hal yang belum mereka lakukan bersama.

"Tapi Lulu sarapan dulu, okay?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Shireo!_ Lulu tidak mau makan kalau tidak sama mama!" jeritnya kesal, masih dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba mengucur deras dari kedua mata besarnya itu.

Yifan pun menatap anaknya dengan tatapan memelas. Sungguh, mengapa bisa ada ancaman 'tidak mau makan' yang keluar dari bibir kecil anaknya itu? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit?

"Lulu harus makan dulu. Kalau tidak, nanti Lulu sakit dan mama akan sedih." Yifan terus menerus membujuk anaknya. Namun, bukannya menurut, Luhan malah menggeram kesal. Didorongnya tubuh ayahnya agar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak mau membuat anaknya marah, Yifan pun menuruti kemauan Luhan dan segera berdiri. Kemudian, gadis kecil itu mendorong tubuh Yifan ke arah pintu kamarnya hingga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pokoknya panggilkan mama dulu, baru Lulu mau makan!" jeritnya sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di hadapan Yifan. Sebelum pria itu sempat bertindak, dia dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci dari dalam oleh anaknya itu.

"Lulu! Dengarkan papa! Makan sarapanmu sekarang! Kalau nanti siang sarapanmu tidak diletakkan di depan pintu kamar dan tidak habis, papa tidak akan membelikanmu koleksi boneka barbie lagi!" biasanya ancaman itu cukup akurat. Namun...

"Lakukan saja! Lulu ingin mama, bukan boneka barbie!" teriakan Luhan terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Yifan menggigit bibirnya dan menggeram kesal. Mengapa dia tidak bisa seperti Zitao yang disayangi oleh anaknya? Mengapa anaknya tidak pernah mau menuruti dirinya dan seolah menganggap bahwa dirinya orang asing? Demi Tuhan, apa dosanya yang bisa membuatnya dibenci oleh anak yang selalu dia mimpi-mimpikan setiap harinya?

"_Fuck!_" umpatnya sambil meninju tembok yang menjulang di hadapannya.

_Oh Tuhan, apa salahku?_

.

.

Luhan terbangun di malam hari karena merasa lapar dan haus. Gadis cilik itu memutuskan untuk tidur dari pagi hingga saat ini. Mungkin apabila dia tidak terbangun, dia akan melanjutkan tidurnya sampai esok hari. Diliriknya mangkuk kosong serta dua buah gelas yang telah kosong pula yang terletak di meja nakasnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan ayahnya yang menangis di depan makam ibunya muncul di otaknya. Luhan sangat takut. Ibunya kini telah tiada, dan Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya. Meskipun dia tahu selama ini ayahnya selalu mendekatinya dan berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik baginya, namun Luhan mempunyai ego tersendiri untuk menjaga jarak dari ayahnya. Padahal, dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya yang tampan dan penuh dengan kharisma itu. Namun, dia memang tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan perasaan sayangnya itu secara terang-terangan kepadanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bisa saja terang-terangan mengatakan '_wo ai ni_' di hadapan ibunya langsung.

Sejujurnya, dia merasa bersalah.

Setelah merasakan perutnya bergetar lagi, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, mencari beberapa makanan yang mungkin bisa mengganjal perutnya. Lampu rumahnya masih terang benderang, pertanda bahwa ayahnya belum tidur dan mungkin saja masih bekerja. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, dia segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa cemilan seperti keripik, biskuit, serta _yoghurt_ dari dalamnya. Kemudian, dilangkahkannya kaki-kakinya menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang keluarga dan dapur. Pintunya tidak ditutup, mungkin ayahnya kepanasan di dalam? Maka, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengintip, mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya.

"Apakah papa masih bekerja? Tapi sekarang kan sudah jam 3 pagi." batinnya. Mata besarnya mencari-cari sosok ayahnya di dalam ruang kerja, karena dia tidak melihat sosok tinggi itu duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menggambar beberapa desain mobil seperti biasanya.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat dia melihat sosok ayahnya yang sedang bersidekap menghadap ke arah jendela sambil menatap foto ibunya. Lebih tepatnya foto dirinya dan ibunya yang tengah berpelukan sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera. Keterkejutannya pun bertambah kala mendengar suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir ayahnya itu.

"Zitao... Sayangku, aku lelah sekali..." bisiknya parau, membuat hati Luhan serasa teriris pisau. Baru kali ini dia mendengar ayahnya terisak seperti ini.

"Tidakkah kau ingin membuatkan aku secangkir kopi panas?"

Luhan menggenggam kuat botol _yoghurt_ yang dibawanya sambil menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Kau bilang, semakin besar Luhan akan semakin dekat padaku..." isaknya pelan. "Kau tahu betapa aku menyayangi Luhan, dia adalah permata kecilku yang paling berharga, sayang."

"Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Luhan... Tanpamu, bagaimana Luhan mau menuruti diriku? Apakah dia menganggap bahwa aku benar ayahnya?"

Suara Luhan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya kembali, dan dia tahu bahwa wajahnya pasti telah memerah lagi saat ini.

"Apa yang kurang dari diriku, Zitao? Apakah aku ayah yang buruk? Aku kurang keren? Kurang lembut padanya? Apakah aku memperlakukannya terlalu kasar? Apakah aku terlihat seram di matanya?" Yifan mengusap foto Zitao menggunakan jempolnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, sayang. Aku akan mempertahankan janjiku padamu untuk merawat Luhan. Aku akan membuatmu bangga dari surga sana, _my little Peach._" sekilas, Luhan dapat melihat senyuman nanar yang dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Doakan aku berhasil, aku menyayangimu dan Luhan. Kalian adalah permataku yang paling berharga." kemudian, Yifan mulai terisak keras sambil memeluk foto Zitao dengan erat. Tubuh besarnya bergetar, baru kali ini Luhan melihat ayahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kemudian, Luhan pun menjatuhkan semua makanan yang dibawanya dan berlari menuju ayahnya yang masih membelakangi dirinya. Dipeluknya tubuh besar ayahnya yang selalu membawa kehangatan baginya itu dengan erat. Gadis itu pun kembali terisak sambil memeluk ayahnya. Yifan yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh anaknya pun merasa terkejut. Apakah anaknya mendengar semua perkataannya? Namun, itu semua tidak penting sekarang. Pria itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah anaknya dan mendekap Luhan dengan erat sambil menahan isakannya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Luhan, karena dia yang akan melindungi anak gadisnya ini sampai besar.

"Papa..."

Yifan bergumam menanggapi panggilan dari anaknya itu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi papa. Maafkan Lulu, pa..."

Dan pertahanan Yifan runtuh sudah. Dirinya tidak bisa menahan isakan serta air matanya untuk tidak keluar lagi karena dia bersumpah, itu adalah kalimat sayang pertama yang diucapkan Luhan padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Oke ini baru PROLOG. Basicnya, cerita ini bakal nyeritain tentang perjuangan Kris jadi single parent ngurusin Luhan sampe gede. Dan gue dedikasiin for my best dad ever! Craig, good luck on Germany, okay? I miss you so much, dad.<strong>

**Oh btw buat W&D sama MBIJF, maaf gue belum update lagi. Laptop gue abis kemalingan dan file gue disitu semua, jadi gue harus ngetik ulang lagi. Sori yee... Bayarannya ini dulu dah wkwk. Hope you like it guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: PAPA

**Cast: Kris, Luhan, Tao. - Sehun, Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen, etc.**

**Pairing: KrisHan (Dad-Daughter), HunHan (Couple), etc.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, sad story (sometimes), depressing (sometimes), and confusing plot.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO is God's and their parents'.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Papa**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sekarang sudah pukul 12 lewat, dan cuaca masih terasa panas. Entah apakah musim semi di seluruh dunia selalu terasa seperti ini, ataukah hanya di Seoul saja? Seingatnya, musim semi di Beijing tidak terasa sepanas ini. Luhan tengah mengikat rambut ikal nan panjangnya menjadi cepolan berantakan, lalu mengambil sebotol yoghurt kesukaannya. Dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki jenjang nan mungilnya menuju sebuah pintu kayu ber-warna coklat gelap yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan ruangan kerja ayahnya. Gadis remaja itu mengetuk pintunya, memastikan apakah ayahnya masih bekerja di dalam sana, atau sudah ketiduran? Namun, sebuah geraman yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan sudah mampu menandakan bahwa ayahnya masih terbangun. Putri tunggal keluarga Wu itu pun membuka pintu itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja ayahnya itu. Setelah menutup pintunya kembali, Luhan berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang tampak serius dengan tangan yang terus menerus bergerak. Suara gesekan pensil dengan buku sketsa terdengar keras, satu-satunya suara yang menghiasi ruangan cukup besar itu sekarang. Ruangan itu terasa lebih dingin daripada ruang tengah, karena Yifan telah menyalakan ac di ruangan itu atau dia bisa mati kepanasan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk.<p>

"Papa..." Luhan memanggil ayahnya sebelum meneguk yoghurtnya sedikit demi sedikit. Asam.

"Hmm?" ayahnya itu me-respon singkat sambil tetap fokus pada buku sketsa-nya.

"Sudah malam, pa."

"Papa tau, nak."

Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa mini yang terletak di samping rak buku, menyerong dari arah meja kerja Yifan. Dia sibuk meminum yoghurt rasa strawberry-nya, berharap ayahnya akan segera menghentikan pekerjaannya itu atau kantung matanya akan bertambah dan merubah wajah dengan paras tampan itu menjadi sedikit...jelek.

"Ayo tiduuuuuurrrr..." gadis cantik itu mengeluh manja. Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap anaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar itu. Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah sebuah jam dinding yang terpampang tepat di atas pintu ruangan kerjanya, lalu menatap anaknya lagi.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

"Aku _kan_ insom, pa..."

"Besok kamu sekolah."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian, dia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang masih memperhatikannya. Anak yang bisa dibilang manja itu pun menggelayut di lengan kekar ayahnya layaknya seekor anak koala.

"Paaaa~"

Yifan menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengusak surai caramel lembut milik anaknya itu.

"Ayo, papa temani."

"Tapi papa juga tidur, ya?" anak itu membujuk ayahnya. Bukannya apa, tapi ayahnya ini memang selalu bekerja hingga pagi hari tanpa tidur sama sekali, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Umur pria itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi meskipun fisiknya masih terlihat sangat muda. Tak jarang sesekali Luhan mengurus ayahnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit karena kelelahan dan stress. Luhan juga sering mendengarkan segala keluh kesah ayahnya apabila pekerjaan pria itu memang sedang menumpuk, dan sesekali Luhan turut andil membantu ayahnya.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang. Luhan dapat melihat ayahnya yang melirik ke arah tumpukan buku-buku sketsa-nya sesekali. Sebuah buku sketsa besar yang terbuka di hadapannya pun menjadi benda terakhir yang ditatap Yifan sebelum menatap paras anaknya yang sangat cantik bak boneka barbie itu.

"Sebenernya masih ada 3 buku sketsa lagi yang harus papa selesaikan..." pria itu memulai, membuat gadis berusia 16 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi, papa sudah lama _engga manjain_ kamu sebelum tidur, _kan_?"

Wu Luhan tersenyum cerah, menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Ditariknya lengan ayahnya itu, dan dia bersumpah perutnya serasa tergelitik karena rasa senang saat ayahnya menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti Luhan yang tengah menariknya menuju kamar anak itu. Sebuah pintu kayu ber-warna coklat telah terbuka dan menampilkan isi kamar Luhan yang terkesan sangat _girly_ itu. Dinding yang ditempeli _wallpaper_ ber-motif batu-batu bata ber-warna putih, dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu buatan dengan kualitas yang sangat bagus. Semua benda di sana ber-warna putih bersih mulai dari tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar, meja nakas, serta meja rias. Namun kursi-kursi di sana ber-warna pink. Sprei putih dengan _bed cover_ Hello Kitty kesayangan Luhan yang seolah telah menunggu gadis itu untuk tidur berselimutnya, dan juga menanti untuk dipeluk oleh gadis itu. Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan ayahnya dan berlari ke arah kasurnya, lalu melompat ke atasnya dengan riang, membuat sebuah senyum terpampang dengan sendirinya di wajah Yifan.

Sungguh, melihat anakmu yang tampak bahagia setelah kelelahan bekerja, dapat meningkatkan semangat kembali dan membuatmu jauh lebih rileks.

"Papa sini!" panggil gadis yang kini tengah menyelimuti dirinya dengan _bed cover_ Hello Kitty itu. Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya. Diambilnya _remote_ ac yang terletak di atas salah satu meja nakas yang terletak di dekat pintu dan jempolnya menekan tombol yang membuat suhu udara dari ac itu semakin rendah. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya pun membawanya ke arah tempat tidur anaknya - setelah meletakkan _remote_ ac itu di tempatnya kembali. Dengan perlahan, Yifan merebahkan tubuh besarnya di samping anaknya, dan dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang dipeluk erat oleh anaknya yang bisa dibilang manja itu.

Semenjak Zitao meninggal di usia Luhan yang masih terbilang muda, Yifan selalu memanjakan Luhan. Pria itu akan berusaha untuk memenuhi segala keinginan anak gadisnya itu. Meskipun tidak jarang pula Yifan bersikap tegas - apalagi saat Luhan sudah kelewatan dalam bersikap manja. Yifan yang terlalu menyayangi Luhan juga mempelajari mengenai tren-tren anak muda, serta bentuk pergaulan jaman sekarang, demi membuat Luhan nyaman dengannya. Karena semenjak Zitao meninggal, menjadi ayah yang baik dan dapat diandalkan adalah _mindset_ utama seorang Wu Yifan.

Namun, sikap protektif-nya pun tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Pria blasteran China-Canada ini selalu mencari tahu lokasi Luhan saat anak itu mengatakan akan pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya. Setelah itu, dia akan mengintai anak itu. Tidak jarang Luhan memergoki ayahnya yang tengah mengintainya itu dan merajuk karenanya. Duda tampan ini juga seseorang yang akan segera berlari ke pintu rumah dan membukanya saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. _Well_, kecuali jika ia sedang sibuk, atau kelelahan dan tertidur bahkan hingga keesokan harinya lagi. Tujuan dari aksinya adalah meneliti dan menganalisa tiap teman Luhan yang datang mengunjungi anaknya yang memang sangat cantik itu.

_Wu Yifan is an awesome dad, huh?_

43 - 17

"Papa ke kantor hari ini?"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ yang baru saja ia buat. Mata elangnya pun memperhatikan bagaimana anak gadisnya tengah menyisir rambut panjang nan ikal ber-warna caramelnya. Sungguh, terkadang Luhan mengingatkannya pada Zitao. Pria itu pun memperhatikan bagaimana anaknya itu memilah-milah sebagian rambutnya untuk diikat ke belakang, dan mengibaskan sebagian rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Gen sempurna miliknya dan Zitao memang benar-benar menurun pada dirinya.

"Kamu...mau papa jemput?" Yifan menatap anaknya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, berharap gadis itu akan mengatakan iya.

"Uhh... Memangnya papa pulang jam berapa hari ini?" gadis itu bertanya tanpa memandang ayahnya. Kini dia tengah memoles _lipbalm_ dengan cekatan pada bibir tipis-nya yang sejak awal sudah berwarna pink alami.

"Papa bisa pulang cepat kalau kamu memang ingin dijemput."

Luhan menutup _lipbalm_ nya dan menyemplungkan salah satu benda pusakanya itu ke dalam _make up clutch_-nya. Kemudian, dia pun turut menyemplungkan _make up clutch_ itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Uhmm... _Kayaknya engga_ usah deh, pa." Yifan mengerjabkan matanya mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Katanya Sehun mau mengantarku hari ini."

Duda tampan satu anak itu pun mendesah keras, lebih tepatnya mendesah tidak suka. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa anaknya - Wu Luhan, kini tengah mengencani adik kelasnya di sekolah. Lelaki asli Korea bernama Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda daripada Luhan, Yifan menganggap lelaki berkulit putih dan ber-ekspresi wajah datar itu sebagai bocah ingusan.

"Bocah ingusan itu lagi? Tch."

"Eish, papa! Sehun tidak ingusan!"

"Itu kalimat kiasan, Lu."

Luhan terdiam. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan lucu. Mengapa ayahnya ini sangat pintar.

"T-tapi kan tetap saja! Papa menjelek-jelekkan Sehunnie!"

Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar menggunakan telapak tangannya. Mulai lagi perdebatan tidak jelas antara mereka berdua. Luhan selalu membela Sehun, apapun kekurangan lelaki itu. Pernah suatu hari Yifan menceramahi anak gadisnya itu mengenai perbedaan kedewasaan antara lelaki dan perempuan. Pria itu menjelaskan pada anaknya bahwa perempuan lebih cepat dewasa, dan dia bisa saja kewalahan dan lelah dalam berpacaran dengan Sehun yang notabene lebih muda darinya itu suatu hari nanti. Dia ingin mencegah hal itu terjadi, maka dari itu dia menasihati Luhan. Namun, gadis itu membantah kata-kata ayahnya dengan penuh percaya diri dan mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah lelaki yang paling tepat untuknya. _Well,_ mau dibentak seperti apapun, pendirian Luhan tentang hal itu tidak akan goyah sedikit pun.

"Memangnya papa peduli? Dia kan bukan anak papa." sanggah Yifan sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya yang masih terlihat tampan.

"_Yah!_ Dia akan menjadi menantu papa!"

Yifan menirukan suara orang yang mual dan ingin muntah. Dia tertawa dalam hati saat melihat reaksi lucu yang terpampang jelas di wajah anaknya itu.

"Maaf, papa tidak menerima bocah ingusan sebagai menantu papa."

Mulut mungil Luhan terbuka lebar. Gadis cantik yang menganga lebar itu, justru membuat Yifan tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan tawa itu pun meledak. Suara berat Yifan menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah sederhana mereka. Dengan segera, Luhan mencubit lengan kekar ayahnya itu dengan gemas. Raut kesal masih terpampang jelas di wajah mungilnya.

"Ish, papa! _Nyebelin banget_ sih!"

Pria berusia 42 tahun itu pun mulai mengontrol tawanya menjadi kekehan ringan. Tangan besarnya bergerak mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia mendelik saat mata tajamnya berhasil menangkap pergerakan jarum jam dinding yang terletak di samping rak piring ruang makan mereka. Beberapa menit lagi mereka bisa terlambat. Dengan segera, dia pun berdiri, menyesap kopi paginya hingga habis, dan mengambil kunci mobil serta tas ranselnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong-bengong memperhatikan pergerakan cepat dari ayahnya.

"Ayo cepat, Lu! Kamu mau papa tinggal? Sebentar lagi kamu bisa terlambat, nak."

Kata-kata ayahnya itu pun sanggup membuat Luhan tersadar bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 07.05, dan dia ada kuis pagi pukul 07.30. Gadis itu pun segera bangkit dan mengumpulkan piring-piring serta gelas-gelas kotor miliknya dan ayahnya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mesin pencuci otomatis. Dia meraih tas sekolah dan ponselnya, lalu berlari menyusul ayahnya yang telah menunggu di pintu depan rumah mereka. Pria itu meletakkan sepatu sekolah Luhan di hadapan anaknya, sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah menuju ke mobil sport miliknya. Sementara Luhan masih mengenakan sepatunya. Gadis itu bergerak lebih cepat saat ayahnya mulai menghidupkan mobil dengan suara mesin yang meraung-raung. Dia pun bangkit dari posisi sehabis mengikat tali sepatunya, menutup pintu rumahnya, dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Kemudian, dia berlari kecil menuju mobil. Pintu terbuka otomatis ke atas saat dia telah berdiri tepat di samping mobil kebanggaan ayahnya itu, dan dia pun masuk ke dalam, membiarkan pintu itu menutup lagi secara otomatis.

"Mesinnya jelek ya, pa?" tanyanya tepat sasaran pada ayahnya. Ya, Yifan adalah _designer_ mobil-mobil sport, serta perancang mesin dari mobil-mobil tersebut. Mobil yang saat ini tengah mereka kendarai adalah salah satu dari ratusan rancangan milik seorang Wu Yifan. Mobil yang spesial dinamakan Kris ini, merupakan mobil dengan _design body_ favorit Yifan, serta mesin yang bisa membuat Yifan memuja-muja mobil ini. Lalu, bisa-bisanya anaknya ini berkomentar bahwa mesin mobilnya ini jelek?

"_Enak aja_. Kalau mesinnya jelek, kamu tidak akan bisa sampai sekolah dalam waktu 20 menit."

"_Meh,_ itu kan karena papa memang mantan pembalap saja, jadi menyetirnya ngebut." Luhan berkata acuh sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun mereka pergi.

Mobil Yifan tengah berjalan pelan keluar dari komplek perumahan mereka, menuju jalan raya dimana Yifan bisa menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya bila sudah mengendarai mobil.

Pembalap.

"Seharusnya kamu bangga." Luhan hanya melirik sinis ke arah ayahnya itu. "Kenapa kamu bisa bilang mesin mobil ini jelek?"

"Bunyinya berisik. Polusi suara _tau_, pa." jawaban singkat dari anaknya, mampu membuat Yifan tersadar bahwa dia memang masih harus memperbaiki mesin mobilnya lagi, demi membuat mobilnya semakin sempurna.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, Luhan pun menyalakan radio mobil, memperdengarkan lagu favorit Luhan. Gadis itu pun mulai bernyanyi kecil, memperdengarkan suara indah yang belakangan diketahui berasal dari keturunan Yifan. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa menyanyikan lagu Whitney Houston tanpa fals sama sekali sungguh merupakan misteri, bahkan bagi Yifan sendiri. Pasalnya, pria itu tidak pernah memasukkan Luhan ke dalam suatu sanggar ataupun kursus menyanyi manapun. Anaknya itu autodidak. Sama seperti dirinya. Meskipun bakat Luhan belum terlalu berkembang, namun Yifan bisa melihatnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga sekarang. Mulai dari bakat menggambarnya yang merupakan keturunan darinya juga, serta bakat dalam bidang bermusiknya. Dulu, Zitao juga merupakan wanita yang senang berkutat di bidang seni. Terbukti dari kariernya sebagai model, dan Zitao sangat ingin menjadi _fashion stylist_ dulu.

Satu lagu selesai, Luhan mulai memainkan ponselnya dan lebih tertarik dengan benda kecil nan mahal itu ketimbang dengan lagu ballad yang kini mengalun indah. Yifan mengantuk dibuatnya. Luhan membuka aplikasi kalender yang terdapat pada ponsel iPhone kesayangannya itu, dan tersenyum saat melihat dua tanggal yang berwarna biru, pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang spesial pada kedua tanggal itu. Gadis itu melirik ayahnya yang masih fokus dengan jalanan. Hatinya berdebar-debar, menebak apa yang nantinya akan diberikan ayahnya untuknya. Pria tampan itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya senang di tanggal spesialnya, tentunya setiap tahunnya. Menyadari bahwa anaknya tengah memperhatikannya, Yifan melirik ke arah remaja cantik yang kini memang tengah memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Papa _ganteng_ ya?"

Luhan mendecih pelan. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, dan gadis itu berpura-pura mual dan ingin muntah. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana ayahnya ini bisa begitu narsis. _Well_, julukan itu pun juga melekat pada dirinya yang memang sadar diri bahwa dia cantik.

Tidak ayah tidak anak, sama saja bukan?

"Sehun lebih _ganteng_, pa."

Dan kini balik Yifan yang bertingkah sama persis seperti anaknya itu, yakni berpura-pura mual dan ingin muntah. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi ayahnya itu, dan Yifan pun turut tergelak geli akan tingkahnya yang memang hanya sebelas-duabelas dengan anak gadisnya itu. Pria itu pun mengusak rambut Luhan gemas, dan menerima senyuman manis dari gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Mata rusa Luhan pun mengerjap lucu dan memperhatikan jalanan. Ya, 5 menit lagi mereka akan sampai di sekolah Luhan. Maka, gadis itu pun mempersiapkan barang-barangnya dan merapihkan lagi penampilannya. "Kamu benar akan pulang dengan Sehun hari ini?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Yep. Papa tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula papa punya nomornya Sehun kan?"

Ayahnya itu mengangguk pelan, mengingat dirinya saat meminta nomor Sehun lewat akun LINE anaknya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi, dia akan menghubungi lelaki itu. Bisa dibilang, Yifan yang memang protektif itu memiliki hampir semua nomor dan _contact chatting_ milik teman-teman Luhan. Jadi apabila anaknya itu tidak bisa dihubungi, atau saat ponsel gadis itu mati, Yifan masih punya beberapa opsi untuk menghubungi anaknya.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk tidak bisa dihubungi.

Yifan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Luhan. Dengan cepat, gadis cantik itu pun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Namun, sebelum beranjak keluar, dia mendekat ke arah ayahnya dan mengecup pipi tirus milik pria berusia 42 tahun itu. Yifan tersenyum.

"_Bye_, pa!" Luhan pun menutup pintu mobil lagi setelah beranjak keluar dari mobil. Yifan dapat melihat anaknya yang berlari kecil ke arah sepasang kekasih yang tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang.

Itu adalah teman dekat Luhan - Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Sepasang kekasih dengan tingkah periang dan hiperaktif luar biasa. Mereka juga cerewet dan berisik. Serasi sekali.

Yifan menurunkan kaca jendela mobil lalu tersenyum tampan ke arah anaknya serta kawan-kawannya itu. Pria itu terkekeh pelan saat anaknya melambaikan tangannya dengan riang dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kaku dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Di samping gadis pendek itu, kekasihnya yang memiliki tinggi jauh di atas rata-rata tinggi remaja laki-laki itu hanya bisa tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya. Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Dasar anak-anak SMA._

Kemudian, dia menarik rem tangan serta memindahkan gigi, lalu kakinya pun menginjak pedal gas. Mobil sport milik keluarga Wu itu pun melesat cepat membelah jalan raya di Seoul.

43 - 17

Luhan mengunyah _cheese burger_nya dengan pelan sambil mendengar celotehan Baekhyun tentang kepala sekolah mereka yang memfitnah angkatan mereka dengan seenaknya. Dia sering mendengar rumor itu, dan memang angkatan mereka sering dicap jelek oleh guru-guru lain yang berpihak pada kepala sekolah yang sering mereka juluki dengan Dolores Umbridge - seonsaengim itu. Familiar dengan namanya? Ya, para murid memakai nama sang penyihir jahat yang sempat merangkap sebagai kepala sekolah di Hogwarts di film Harry Potter itu. Bagaimana tidak, kepala sekolah itu membuat banyak sekali peraturan-peraturan tidak jelas untuk para anak muridnya. Seperti dilarang mengecilkan seragam, harus membeli sabuk, dasi, serta atribut sekolah lainnya dengan logo sekolah mereka di dalamnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Baekhyun, sebagai salah satu siswi eksis di sekolah mereka - berhubung gadis itu adalah salah satu anggota _cheerleaders_, sering terkena omelan dari guru konseling mereka yang cerewet - dan tentu saja bersekongkol dengan si Umbridge sialan itu.

"Tadi pagi, si Kambium itu bilang rok-ku terlalu ketat." Baekhyun menggerutu setelah menceritakan gossip mengenai sang kepala sekolah yang memfitnah salah satu anak murid angkatan mereka dengan sangat tidak dewasa.

"Rok-mu normal saja." Minseok - salah satu sahabat Luhan - berkomentar.

"_Told you so!_ Dan dia memaksaku membeli rok baru tadi hft." gadis ber-marga Byun itu pun menyesap _yoghurt_ strawberry-nya dengan khidmat, sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya terhadap peraturan sekolah yang makin menjadi-jadi tiap tahunnya.

Luhan menyelipkan helaian surainya ke belakang telinganya dengan anggun. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah _cheese burger_ nya sebelum kemudian dia meremas kertas bungkus _cheese burger_ nya dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Dia menggeser badannya agar lebih dekat kepada Baekhyun, dia membuka mulut kecilnya, membuat Minseok mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah dua gadis cantik itu, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan,

"Kemarin aku ketahuan berciuman." ucapnya dengan santai.

"HAH?!" respon kedua sahabat barbie-nya itu. Luhan tertawa keras melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya yang tampak terkejut itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau ketahuan, mungkin aku sudah di skors." gadis itu menusukkan sedotan ke _yoghurt_ kotaknya dan mulai menyesapnya dengan khidmat, masih dengan senyum jahil terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sementara Minseok kini tampak mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya. Sungguh tidak feminin sekali. Tapi beginilah ketiga sahabat ini bila sedang berada di sekolah dan berkumpul bersama. Meskipun mereka berada di jurusan yang sama - sosial, namun kelas mereka berbeda-beda.

"Oh, dengar-dengar hari ini kamu pulang bersama Sehun?" Minseok yang notabene berumur lebih tua dari kedua gadis cantik lainnya itu, memulai topik pembicaraan baru. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan yang tengah mengerjabkan matanya lucu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia akan main ke rumahmu juga?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Jongdae _lah_. Siapa lagi?"

"Detail _banget_ tahunya. Dia mau main ke rumahku saja kamu tahu." Luhan bergumam sembari menghabiskan _yoghurt_nya dan menaruh kotak kemasannya ke atas nampan. Dia menyisir rambut panjangnya menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya.

Ketiga gadis itu berjengit kaget saat seseorang memukul meja mereka dengan cukup keras. Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka ke samping dan menunjukkan reaksi berbeda-beda saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memukul meja mereka dan membuat mereka kaget.

Park Chanyeol - kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~!"

"Baekkie! Ayo ke kelas?" lelaki bertelinga besar layaknya alien Yoda di film Star Wars itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam tangan mungil kekasih Byun nya. Yang digenggam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

Luhan dan Minseok memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun berdiri dan merapihkan rok ketat dengan panjang se-lututnya itu lalu menggamit lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan manja sebelum beranjak dari sana sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah mereka berdua.

Oh. Sialan.

"Enak _banget_ ya kalau pacarmu sekelas denganmu." Luhan mendesah sedih. Matanya menunjukkan sorot iri yang tinggi sambil terus menatap punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Kalau kamu terlalu terkecoh, punya pacar satu kelas denganmu malah bisa merusak nilaimu lho..." Minseok menerangkan sembari menghibur sahabatnya yang cantik itu. Gadis bermarga Wu itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sempit Minseok.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang setelah melirik jam dinding besar yang dipasang di satu sisi dinding kantin, agar murid-murid dapat melihat waktu dan memperkirakan kapan mereka harus mulai berhenti makan agar bisa masuk ke kelas dengan tepat waktu.

"Sehabis ini, kamu pelajaran siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil memandangi adik-adik kelas 10 yang sibuk bersenda gurau di meja yang terletak tepat di hadapan mereka. Mendadak gadis itu merindukan Sehun.

"Hmm... Nam-seonsaengnim. Ulangan pula, untung aku sudah belajar semalam." gadis ber-marga Kim itu mendesah lega sambil mengelus dada-nya yang berisi itu.

"Kelasku belum ulangan, mungkin masih minggu depan." Luhan menyahuti dengan lemas. Minseok tersenyum saat menyadari arah tatapan sahabatnya itu. Ya, setahunya - lagi-lagi informasi dari Jongdae, bahwa Sehun tengah dimintai tolong oleh guru pembimbing ekskulnya - basket - untuk memompa kembali beberapa bola yang telah kempis. Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu itu.

"_Cheer up, baby_ Lu. Kamu pulang dengannya 'kan nanti?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Kalau begitu, _engga_ perlu galau dong!" Minseok menepuk bahu mungil Luhan dengan cukup kencang saking semangatnya gadis itu, membuat gadis cantik dengan mata besar layaknya rusa itu memekik kaget sebelum terkekeh ringan.

Kim Minseok memang sahabat yang baik.

43 - 17

Yifan memutuskan untuk pulang cepat hari itu, dikarenakan beberapa pekerjaan yang tadi tengah ia kerjakan tidak begitu sulit, dan dia berpikir bisa membawa pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu pulang untuk diselesaikan di rumah. Lagipula dengan begitu, Yifan bisa bekerja sambil ditemani dengan Luhan yang belajar atau mengerjakan tugasnya, atau mungkin ber-_chatting_ dengan teman-temannya. Apapun itu, asalkan anaknya yang melakukannya. Bahkan terkadang, gadis cantik dengan surai caramel lembutnya itu bisa membantu dirinya mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya. Wu Luhan memang anak emas baginya.

Maka, disinilah duda tampan itu sekarang berada. Di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri, menenteng tas ranselnya yang terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya karena terisi dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan baru, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menenteng kantong plastik berisi makan malam untuknya dan anak gadisnya. Dia pun membuka pintu rumah minimalisnya itu dengan susah payah sebelum menutupnya kembali rapat-rapat. Kemudian, dia melepaskan sepatu sneakers kesayangannya, dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Mata tajamnya menyipit saat melihat sepasang sepatu lelaki yang terletak tepat di sebelah sepatu sekolah anaknya.

Oh, pasti si bocah Oh itu memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar.

Pria itu melanjutkan masuk lebih dalam ke ruang keluarga tempat biasanya dirinya dan Luhan menonton tv sambil bercengkerama, melepaskan segala penat yang mereka rasakan sepulang kerja dan sekolah. Namun, kali ini matanya membelalak saat melihat pemandangan - yang baginya mengerikan - di hadapannya. Mungkin bisa dibilang pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi seorang ayah, terutama _single parent_ sepertinya.

Anak gadisnya tengah berciuman panas dan dalam dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Dan parahnya lagi, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Wu Yifan sang tuan rumah yang kini tengah mematung dengan tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan pada Sehun.

"WU LUHAN!" teriakan itu terdengar ke segala penjuru rumah bagaikan raungan marah seekor naga buas yang merasa terganggu.

Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya dan mengelap bibir merah mudanya yang telah basah oleh salivanya dan kekasihnya itu. Nyalinya menciut saat melihat raut wajah marah yang ditunjukkan oleh ayahnya itu, sementara Sehun kini tidak berani menatap pria yang merupakan ayah kandung dari kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya tidak enak, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah apabila nantinya duda satu anak itu akan memarahi gadis bermata rusa itu habis-habisan, atau bahkan menghukumnya.

"P-papa..." hanya panggilan itu yang terucap dari bibir - bengkak - Luhan. Suaranya lirih, dan badannya sedikit bergetar menahan takut.

"Ya, ini papa." Yifan menjawab dengan singkat dan nada yang dingin. Matanya menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. "Dan halo, Oh Sehun."

Luhan segera berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang masih membawa banyak barang di kedua tangan besarnya. Diraihnya tas kerja ayahnya yang berat itu, serta kantong plastik berisi makan malam mereka dari genggaman tangan ayahnya dan gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Papa pasti _capek kan?_ A-aku buatkan teh hangat dulu ya... Sehun-ah, kau mau teh hangat lagi?" Luhan berusaha memecah suasana tegang yang terasa saat ini.

Gadis itu buru-buru melengos tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti dari kedua manusia bergender sama yang kini tengah saling menatap - tapi tentu saja dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sehun mengamati saat pria itu melepas dasi yang melingkar di sekitar kerahnya dan membuangnya ke lantai dengan kasar, lalu menghempaskan tubuh tinggi nan besarnya ke sebuah single sofa. Pria itu benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti sudah berkepala empat.

"Berani sekali kau." pria itu memulai, masih dengan nada dingin.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, _ahjussi_..." Sehun segera membalas dengan tegas, tanpa ada rasa takut di nada bicaranya, namun Yifan mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti berbicara - atau mungkin pria itu tidak ingin mendengar alibi yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Semua lelaki Korea ya sama _aja_. Suka _nge-gas_. Apalagi kalau pacarnya cantik nan polos _kayak_ anakku, iya _kan?_" tatapan tajam dilemparkan ke arah Sehun, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari kekasihnya itu menelan air ludahnya gugup. Pria ini berbicara dengan bahasa yang gaul sekali. Apakah dia juga berbicara dengan gaya seperti ini dengan Luhan setiap harinya?

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak ada niatan macam-macam pada Luhan, _ahjussi._"

Yifan terkekeh remeh, diusapnya dagunya kasar lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian tampan yang biasanya bisa membuat Luhan kesal, namun jujur saja membuat Sehun kagum dan gugup sekaligus.

"Banyak alasan, tipikal cowo Korea _juga_ ya?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bayangkan kalau tadi aku _engga_ teriak, pasti kamu _bakal _ngelakuin yang iya-iya terhadap anakku _kan?_"

Tepat setelah itu, Luhan datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh dan sebuah teko antik khas Cina di atasnya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan hati-hati sebelum meletakkan nampan itu di atas sebuah meja kopi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kemudian, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Luhan." suara berat ayahnya, membuatnya reflek menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah pria tampan itu. Namun, ayahnya itu tetap memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"_H-hao_...papa?" gadis itu menjawab dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Kamu pasti mengira papa pulang malam _kan_ hari ini?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Ayahnya tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Terakhir kali Luhan mendengar ayahnya marah adalah saat mereka pergi ke makam Zitao dan menemukan makam itu dipenuhi dengan rumput-rumput liar yang belum dipotong. Yifan pun memarahi para petugas makam yang tidak menjaga dan mengurus makam istrinya itu dengan baik. Setelah itu, Luhan hanya pernah mendengar atau melihat Yifan marah _kecil_.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan kamu bohong pada papa?" pria itu bertanya dengan tajam dan pedas, membuat Luhan kesal dan tidak terasa air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku _engga_ bohong! _Kan_ tadi pagi papa sendiri yang bilang mau pulang cepat, apalagi kalau aku minta dijemput." Luhan menyanggah perkataan ayahnya. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana ayahnya menawarkan untuk menjemputnya dan mengatakan akan pulang cepat tadi pagi. Pria itu juga mengirim pesan LINE padanya tadi siang untuk mengingatkannya kembali bahwa dia akan pulang cepat dan Luhan tidak perlu memasak atau membeli makanan apapun untuk mereka.

"_Terus_ yang tadi itu apa? Mau jelaskan pada papa?" nadanya masih rendah dan suaranya yang berat memang terdengar mengintimidasi. Tidak heran mengapa pria blasteran ini sangat disegani banyak orang. Kini mata tajamnya menatap wajah putrinya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Mirip sekali dengan Zitao.

"Mau _bikin_ papa kesal? Mau _pamer_ sama papa kalau kamu sekarang sudah berani berbuat yang macam-macam, iya? Mau _buktiin_ ke papa kalau Sehun itu hebat, bisa _nyium_ kamu di depan papa? _Mentang-mentang_ sudah mau 17 tahun, _mentang-mentang_ kamu anak tunggal papa, tapi papa _engga_ suka yang _kayak gitu_, Luhan."

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya tepat setelah Yifan menyelesaikan kata-kata yang terasa menusuk bagi Luhan, sementara Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya itu berdiri dan badannya yang bergetar membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Gadis itu masih tetap menatap ayahnya, namun sekarang airmata telah lolos dari matanya dan menuruni pipi kenyal nan mulusnya.

"Papa _tuh cuma_ iri, karena papa _udah engga_ bisa _gitu_ lagi sama mama." ucapan yang keluar dari bibir ranum gadis itu membuat Yifan membelalakkan matanya dan hatinya serasa tertohok pisau yang tajam. "Tapi aku _engga nyangka_ papa _bakal mandang_ aku se-rendah itu. Aku _engga_ pernah _kepikiran buat_... _nyakitin_ perasaan papa aku sendiri." Gadis itu mulai sesenggukan, dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

"Aku _kan_ sayang papa, masa papa _engga_ tahu sampai sekarang aku _udah_ mau 17 tahun?"

Kemudian, kaki-kaki jenjang milik gadis bermata rusa itu membawa tubuh mungil itu menjauh dari ayahnya serta kekasihnya yang masih terpaku di ruang keluarga. Dia berlari cepat menaiki tangga ke lantai dua sambil tetap menangis, dan tidak lama kemudian dua orang lelaki yang masih terdiam di ruang keluarga itu dapat mendengar suara debaman pintu yang cukup keras. Sehun mengerjabkan matanya, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Suara gadisnya yang menangis masih terngiang jelas di otaknya. Bagaimana dia membuat ayahnya yang tengah marah itu terdiam dengan mata yang membelalak lebar dan tubuh yang menegang. Sejujurnya, Sehun merasa bersalah atas pertengkaran yang terjadi antara ayah dan anak itu, namun dia bingung bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada keduanya. Okay, mungkin meminta maaf pada Luhan masih bisa dibilang mudah, tapi pada Yifan?

"Aku ayah yang buruk, bukan?" tiba-tiba duda satu anak itu mulai bersuara, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Lelaki muda itu pun menatap ayah dari kekasihnya yang tengah menatap cangkir teh di depannya dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Ahjussi_, tehnya sudah dingin. Lebih baik cepat diminum." hanya itu kalimat yang bisa Sehun ucapkan saat itu. Bukan maaf, ataupun jawaban dari pertanyaan Yifan.

43 - 17

Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Luhan belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu belum makan malam, dan itu membuat Yifan khawatir. Apalagi anak tunggalnya itu memiliki penyakit maag yang divonis nyaris kronis. Kejadian ini terasa _deja vu_ bagi Yifan, seperti saat Zitao baru meninggal, dan Luhan mengurung diri di kamarnya, tidak ingin bersekolah atau melakukan apapun selain hanya meringkuk di balik _bed cover_ hangatnya sambil menangis dan memeluk foto ibunya. Bedanya, kali ini pintu kamar gadis remaja itu dikunci.

Yifan tidak bisa masuk seenaknya seperti dulu.

"Sayang, ayo buka pintunya. Papa cuma mau mengantar makanan, habis itu papa langsung keluar, hm?"

Namun tetap tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Luhan, _baby,_ yuk makan? Papa beli _spaghetti_ kesukaanmu _nih_, sayang _kan_ kalau _engga_ dimakan?"

Yifan menarik nafas panjang saat Luhan tidak juga membalas perkataannya. Bertahun-tahun dia membangun hubungan yang erat dengan putri tunggal kesayangannya itu, dia tidak mau ada jarak lagi di antara mereka seperti dulu. Yifan sangat menghargai rasa sayang Luhan terhadapnya, karena dia yakin rasa sayangnya terhadap gadis itu lebih besar daripada rasa sayang gadis itu sendiri kepadanya. Rasanya sesak saat membayangkan apabila gadis itu akan menjauhinya lagi seperti dulu. Bukan menjauhi, lebih tepatnya seperti tidak menganggap dirinya ada untuknya, bersamanya.

Tangan besarnya mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan lembut, berharap akan ada setidaknya balasan dari buah hatinya itu.

"Luhan,_ please eat your dinner. Daddy gets worried here._"

Namun putri manjanya itu masih belum juga membalas maupun menuruti perkataannya. Dengan berat hati, Yifan meletakkan nampan dengan sepiring _spaghetti bolognaise_ kesukaan Luhan dan air putih dingin di depan pintu kamar anaknya itu. Kemudian, dia pun melangkah pergi menjauhi kamar anaknya, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri yang terletak di samping kamar mandi yang berada di antara kamarnya dan kamar Luhan. Dia merasakan kehampaan tersendiri saat masuk ke dalam kamar dan menatap foro pernikahannya dengan Zitao yang terpajang di dinding, tepat di atas _headboard_ tempat tidurnya. Dia rindu dengan senyuman wanita itu. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan merasa semangat lagi.

Dia tersesat lagi tanpa Wu Zitao.

"_Peach_, apa yang harus kulakukan..." pria itu duduk bersimpuh di depan tempat tidurnya sambil menatap nanar foto Zitao. "Aku memang ayah yang buruk bukan?"

Tidak terasa, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Katakan Yifan cengeng, tapi pria ini sebenarnya memang cukup emosional.

"Salahkah bila aku terlalu protektif pada Luhan?"

Dan air mata pun mengalir menuruni pipi tirusnya. Yifan menarik nafas panjang untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"_I'm lost without you, my little Peach._" bisiknya lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, update nih! Sebelumnya gue bener-bener mau minta maaf banget, harusnya gue update W&amp;D duluan, tapi sayangnya gue masih badmood pasca laptop gue yang kemalingan. Masalahnya next chapter itu udah mau selesai, tinggal beberapa paragraf lagi, sialan banget emang. Jadi ya, bisa dibilang fanfic ini sekaligus penghibur sih buat gue. Barangkali pas fanfic ini selesai, gue mood lagi kan nulis next chapnya W&amp;D? eh. /kelamaan.**

**Gue juga mau minta maaf kalo gue update ff lama2 meleee, soalnya udah kelas 12 anjj gue aja update-an K-Pop gitu jd kudet banget saking sibuknya ngejar nilai dengan cara ngerjain tugas-tugas. Things got rough, dudes. I rlly hate 12th grade-_-**

**Oh, terus gue mau numpang fangirling dong... ADA ECLAIRE OH-NIM YANG BACA, FAV (atau follow gue lupa), SAMA REVIEW STORY INI WHOOO~! KAK, GUE NGEFANS BANGET SAMA LU UHUHUHU CINTA GUE TERBALAS/?**

**How 'bout some review replies?**

**LynKim, Guest (1), SukiYJ57, TaoziFanfan, hunhan, , redose, .58: syudaaahhh yaa... thanks!**

**younlaycious88: wew thanks banget! dont worry, ur dad must be missing you so much too**

**novisaputri09: lho kenapa gt? emg bokap lu sibuk banget gt, ato pendiem? enak lho curhat sama bokap, apalagi lu anak cewe kan? umumnya deket sama bokap... makin deket sama bokapnya yaa;)**

**apalah arti sebuah nama: amin. wish ur dad's happiness in heaven, and he must be missing you too. thanks banget yaa...**

**ohsehuna: hetdah malah dibilang kampret :') thanks! gue juga kangen bgt sama daddy gue...**

**lululala: iya prolog udah lebe ya, kan kalo chapnya jelek jd terkesan php/? thanks yoo, updated!;)**

**my lul: haha wanna know a secret? gue juga nangis pas ngetik ini. abis, jatoh bgt dari fluffy moments bahagia2 gitu jd sedih nan suram total-_- btw thanks yooo**

**BronzeQueen18290: oh rlly? whoaa... gmn cerminannya? akrab kan sama bokap? because a dad means a lot for me.**

**shallow lin: aigoo... i miss my dad too. iya, gue juga suka bgt soalnya emang dasarnya si kris udah kebapakan bgt sih ya-_-**

**xoxodeer: waahh jangan sedih nan galau atuhlah. sebenernya gaada kata terlambat, lu masih bisa berdoa buat kebahagiaan bokap lu di surga kok, yakan? nanti bokap lu doain lu balik deh. pokoknya asalkan lu tetep sayang dia... uljjima! thanks ya btw**

**ArassArdiansyah: buset ah, ga banjir juga kali air matanya. basicnya ini bukan sad ataupun angst ff kok, cmn emg banyak sad sama depressing plotnya aja... updated yaaa**

** .96: yeap! pairingnya hunhan kristao, tapi storynya tentang krishan fams. thanks yaa**

**cho hyena, Mr. Jongin albino, HyejinLee74, exindira, kimyori95, devil meet demon, ByunnaPark, , lisnana1, himekaruLI, LuluHD, doremifaseul: wkwk jangan nangis woey! ayo ah ntar gue ikutan nangis gimana?/? thanks ya btw, and updated!**

**candra: nah, iya banget! gue juga nemplok ke bokap mulu, kalo ke nyokap mah udah ke tom & jerry aja gue-_- thanks yaa...**

**zhanglyxing: coba deh lebih terbuka sama bokap, karena emg anak cewe tuh lebih anak curcol ke bokap, trust me...**

**Oh SeRa Land: haha i miss my dad too, he's still in Germany. keep your close relationship with your dad, 'kay?;)**

**Odulteui4120: eh demi apa? amiin amiin tulisan gue bagus rapi dan mengundang banyak orang buat baca/? thanks bgt udah support semua story gue ohmaigat :''') iya rencananya sebenernya gue mau bikin oneshot, tp berhubung ini based on real life, storynya banyak, jd kea kisah harian... kea diary gitu lah jadinya konsepnya. thank you so much!**

**afnia2495: eh jangan nangis! nauzubillah... tapi permasalahan keluarga itu pasti selalu ada kok, mau se-harmonis apapun keluarganya, kalo gaada masalah, malah gajadi harmonis kan? berarti saling cuek kalo gapernah ada masalah kwkwk**

**hellodion: wow thanks bgt! amin amin kalo story gue kea gitu yaa... thanks buat salamnya, udah gue sampein;)**

**SeenaPark: haha ah jangan nangiiiss... itu emang basic plotnya kan? kwkw. salam kenal juga okay?**

** : amin amin menarik ya Allah... makasih yaa;)**

**sachan: wah, kalo kea gt bakal beda lagi dong perilaku per characternya dan permasalahannya... kalo kea gt masih ada kemungkinan luhan buat ketemu zitao dan perjuangan yifan ga bakal sekeras yang kea gue ceritain di fic ini, jd maaf ya gabisa gue penuhin :''**

**Z: HAHAHAHANJER SUMPAH GUE NGAKAK BACA REVIEW LU :''D**

**Leana Wu: amiiin amin bagus yaa... jangan mewek ah, ntar gue jd keikutan :') thanks yaa!**

**iyas: yep yep! itu emang kenyataan banget karena image kris jd daddy keren itu pas bgt sama image daddy guee, jd gue copas aja kwkw**

**dbyhun: yeilah gue disuruh tanggung jawab mele :'| jangan khawatir, disini luhan bakal sering nangis gara2 kris kok/? /heh.**

**indaaaaaahhh: buset abis subuhan bisa bgt langsung nangis ah?-_- jangan gt ah, ini cerita aslinya bukan sad/angst story koook :''**

**HJ: thanks! haha keanya lu salah ngerti tentang basic plotnya deh. ini bukan ff incest ataupun daddy kink. peran kris disini ya bener2 bokap kandungnya luhan, sementara luhan ya anaknya biasa, kea lu sama bokap lu aja. pacarnya luhan ya sehun, gitu lah..**

**dodyoleu: ih ini sebenernya bukan cerita sedih tau:'' updated yaa!**

**jeje jung: untung cuma pengen doang, belum nangis wkwk :')**

**Fanteusey: yeilah jangan dong! mana sih yg bikin nangis? gue tabok dah sini :''**

**Eclaire Oh: HAHAHA KAKAK JANGAN MEWEK DONG, KAKAK MEWEK AKU BENERAN IKUTAN MEWEK UHUHUHU TT_TT **

**.**

**.**

**Gue geli nulis nih ff sebenernya, karena aslinya, daddy gue pas marah ke orang tuh ngomongnya udah bukan aku kamu saya anda lagi, tapi gue elu. dia kalo marah ke gue ya masih papa kamu gt sih, tp ya tetep aja serem-_- Thanks yg udah dedikasiin fanfic ini buat ayah kalian juga, keep ur relationship close with ur dad and keep loving him!**

* * *

><p><strong>RnR Bebas dan Se-ikhlasnya saja.<strong>


End file.
